Monster
by Warehouse-14-Agent
Summary: The government of the United States has decided to make a 'perfect' society. By doing so, they remove people who are 'abnormal' to a mental hospital located in Pennsylvania. Well, Dan and Phil happen to be visiting the States at the wrong time. With the help of a spunky pink-haired girl named Emily, can they take down the government and bring this Apocalypse to an end?
1. Chapter 1: The Mental Asylum

Phil glanced around the room with ice-blue eyes full of fear. His black hair was a wild mess on his head and his face was almost as white as the four walls surrounding him. He hugged his knees against his chest. He felt so small, like a child on his first day of school. Being so frightened it made him experience a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why was he here? He wasn't mental. He was just different, weird even. Yet was it such a problem and abnormality that he had to be sent to a mental asylum? Phil didn't know, and it made tears form in his ice-blues at the uncertainty.

It had happened all so fast. It was as if he merely blinked; next thing he knew he was being carried into the blinding alongside Dan who had been equally terrified of the situation. His companion was like younger brother to him, and seeing the absolute terror in his dark brown eyes sparked both worry and anger inside Phil. Anger towards the people working at the asylum, and worry because he hadn't a clue as to what happened to Dan. While Phil was pushed down one corridor, Dan was lead another, and the two hadn't seen each other in two days.

Thinking of everything that could be happening to his companion caused his tears to flow freely down his face. He wanted to know why he was here. What they had done with Dan and where he was. If there were more innocent people like him being registered into the mental asylum. All he wanted were answers, but it seemed as if that was too much to ask for.

The door leading into his room opened suddenly which caused his heart to jump into his throat for a split second. It was a nurse-looking woman as she did wear blue scrubs. She had light brunette hair pinned back into a ponytail and black-framed glasses. She seemed nice enough, but Phil wasn't exactly about to trust anyone at the moment.

"Mister Lester, it's time for lunch. Come on now, I'll show you to the cafeteria." she instructed him, waving her hand indicating for him to heave himself off the bed which he really didn't feel like doing. He felt too numb to move. Yet he used with little strength he felt he could compose at the moment to stand to his feet for the first time in two days. At first he stumbled a bit, but soon finding his balance he followed the nurse out of his room.

He wanted to shout all of his questions at her. Ask her why he was here, what they had done with his friend, and how long he would be staying. He wanted to, but he didn't. He couldn't find it in himself to speak.

She pushed through two metal double doors to lead him into the cafeteria. Phil swept his gaze around the room, relieved that there were other individuals admitted into the asylum. Once registering that thought, he looked around once more searching for Dan. Who he quickly spotted sitting at a table speaking with a extremely bushy-haired girl.

"Dan!" Phil cried out, causing the brown-haired young man to turn around. Dan's dark brown eyes widening at the sight of Phil before running to him with the unfamiliar girl in toe.

"Phil!" Dan shouted; once reaching Phil he embraced him, and Phil gladly returned his hug. Phil felt more tears stream down his face, not of sadness, but of complete happiness that Dan was alright.

The two pulled apart only to have Dan look at Phil with a frown before wiping his older friend's tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Phil. I'm okay, see? I'm okay." Dan muttered. Phil nodded his head in agreement before something pink in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking up he saw the girl who Dan had been speaking with at the table.

"Dan, who's this?" Phil wondered, his brown-haired companion whipped around to smile at the girl before turning to Phil again.

"This is Emily," Dan introduced the fluffy-haired girl who smiled brightly at Phil. Her teeth were so perfect and white it was oddly scary, but still beautiful at the same time. However that could be.

"Hi Emily, I'm Phil." the ebony-haired young man greeted her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Phil." she commented, he noticed her eyes to be an interesting color. They were a mixture between blue, green, and gray. To create some sort of pretty silver-green color.

"Emily knows why we're in here." Dan whispered to Phil, then glanced around nervously for anyone who was in ear sort of their huddled group.

"Really?" Phil questioned looking at Emily who nodded, her perfect smile disappearing.

"Yes, I'll tell you, but first get your food. I know you haven't eaten in two days, so go." Emily ordered, her silver-green eyes glistened with concern. Why was she concerned for him? Had she treated Dan the same way? Ordering him to get his food too? Phil didn't know, but this was something he could figure out later. He honestly would do anything at this point to get some information on what was happening.

Once he filled his plate with food, he sat at the table Dan and Emily were seated at before he entered the cafeteria. Emily was watching him, she wasn't about to say anything until she saw him actually eat. He sighed and ate a few bites of his sandwich. It clearly wasn't enough to satisfy her completely, but with a roll of her eyes she began to explain to Phil all that was happening:

"You see, we're like in the beginning of an Apocalypse. Not like the one where there are mindless zombies roaming around wanting to eat your brains. No, this is more philosophical than that. You see, the government has decided it needs to remove all the people who are 'weird' and 'different' from society. Why? To create a perfect society. One filled with girls who are whores and boys who are swag faggots. One where abortion is okay and being gay is wrong. You can't express any opinion of yours, and if you so much as protest against the government you're sent here."

"That's ridiculous," Phil hissed, he could feel his blood begin to boil. He had never something so ignorant in his entire life, and he had believed that sex was a special kiss shared between a husband and wife.

"Isn't it, but it will end." Emily told him, her perfect smile reappearing on her face.

"How do you know?" Phil wondered, he got a strange vibe from this girl. It was a good strange however. He liked her.

Before she could speak there was an alarming, high-pitched sound from overhead. Emily stood up from where she sat across from him and Dan.

"Lunch time is over, I'll tell you at dinner time. Bye-bye Phillip and Daniel!" Emily purred before rushing off into the crowd of people leaving the lunchroom. Both Dan and Phil gave each other concerning looks. Not concerned about Emily, but about what she said. How it would all end. Sighing, the two boys threw away their trays before heading back into the terrifying corridors.

Phil gave Dan a sad look, knowing that the two would have to go separate directions. He still feared for Dan's life, that the workers here could take Dan away. Do something horrible to him, or worse. Kill him, but Phil didn't want to think about that now. Choking down his tears, Phil hugged Dan before heading down his end of the corridor. Walking into his room and laying down. Silently praying that whatever Emily had meant was for the good of things.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

_High-pitched screams filled Phil's ears as he raced down the corridor. The screams weren't unfamiliar, no, those screams belonged to Dan. He raced down the corridor attempting to find the room in which Dan was held in._

_"Dan! I'm coming!" Phil shouted, opening door after door to each room in sight, but found no sign of his friend._

_The high-pitched screams turned into wails and sobbing which shook Phil to the core. Phil stopped and listened for a moment, then detected where it was coming from. Racing down another corridor, one that was crumbling apart horribly, and rushed to the seventh door on the right side._

_Inside the very room was Dan, dressed in a white hospital gown, and strapped down onto a metal operation table. There were doctors all around him, each one holding a different sharp object. One doctor held what looked to be a pair of cooking thongs, but they were bolting with electricity. It was electric shock therapy, Phil realized. The doctor clamped the thongs on Dan's head and Phil watched as the younger boy convulsed in exorcism-like manner._

_"STOP! PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Phil shouted, he watched to run forward, and tackle down the doctor. Yet, for the oddest reason he couldn't move an inch inside the room. He was frozen._

_Next thing Phil knew they began to cut into him with the sharp objects, straight into his heart and stomach. The sight and the sound of Dan's horrible screams was sickening it made Phil want to puke._

_"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Phil cried, tears streaming down his face. Why was this happening to Dan? What had he done wrong? Nothing, he was innocent, so why?_

_Phil watched as they removed Dan's heart, Dan gave one last scream of pain and one last convulsing arch of his back before he laid still. His dark brown eyes glossy. Phil screamed as well, dropping to his knees, and sobbing into his hands._

_Yet, he felt someone pull apart his hands and hold his face. He looked up to see it was Emily. There were scars and blood all over her once beautiful pale face. Her hair now laid flat against her head due to sweat. What had happened to her? It made Phil want to cry even more._

_"Phil! Wake up! You're dreaming!"_

* * *

Phil opened his ice-blue eyes to see Emily in front of him, he could feel her small hands clasping his face. Her bright silver-green eyes showed concern and worry within them. He looked at her face to see that is was still the same as it was at lunch. Perfect and pale. He realized that it had all just been a nightmare, and he was glad Emily had woken him up before he had seen anymore.

Without quite thinking first, he embraced Emily. His arms wrapping around her tiny body. She sort of squirmed against the sudden contact, but she then relaxed and hugged him in return. Her small hand grazing up and down his back in a comforting manner. After a few moments or so, he pulled back and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him, and using her thumb she whipped away some of his stray tears.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" he wondered.

"You were screaming very loudly, saying 'Stop, you're hurting him!' and such. You see, here at the mental asylum, I'm what the people call 'The Nightmare Catcher'. Lots of people have nightmares here, and I'm in charge of waking them up. Just so the workers don't have too." she explained.

"So, you work here?" Phil asked.

"No, I don't. I just wake people from their nightmares. The screaming annoys the workers and they really don't want too much contact with us. Since I'm a patient here, they figured they'd let me handle it. It's because I have good hearing and can hear someone scream from all the way on the other side of the building." Emily concluded.

"So, Dan is okay?" Phil questioned, in case that in some horrid way his nightmare was happening in reality.

"As far as I know, yes. Why you question?" Emily wondered in response. Phil looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Emily. The same worry and concern in her eyes hadn't disappeared.

"They don't do any kind of electric shock therapy here? Or rip hearts out of people here, right?" Phil asked, then mentally face-palmed himself at realizing how ridiculous his question sounded.

Emily's concerned silver-green eyes widened with fear and panic, she looked down hoping that Phil hadn't noticed, but he did. She sighed before looking back up at him, the calmest expression upon her face.

"Only in the worst case scenario really, honestly." Emily told him.

"What's worst case scenario then?" Phil asked, his own eyes widening with fear.

"If you behave badly, and are caught doing something you're not supposed to be doing. Those are the acts that get you the punishment of electric shock therapy. If you attempt to sneak out of the asylum, show aggression towards the workers, or speak against the government vocally and loudly. That gets you to have your heart removed." Emily muttered.

"That's horrible! That's inhuman! That's murder!" Phil shrieked in horror only to have Emily place her hand over his mouth.

"Shh, I know, I know, but you can't say anything against it. I don't want you going through electric shock therapy, okay? Look, we'll tell Dan, and I'm sure he'll understand. He seems like a pretty timid guy, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to him." Emily whispered to him, her gaze darted from side to side as if there were someone else within the room that could hear them.

"Now, come on. It's time for dinner." Emily acknowledged, holding out her hand indicating for him to take it.

Phil got off his bed, still a little shaky from the nightmare, and held onto her hand while she lead him out of his room. Before going to the cafeteria, they stopped at the corridor where Dan's room was down. Knocking on the door, and waiting for Dan to emerge out, Phil was glad to see that his younger friend was alright despite his horrific nightmare. Phil wondered if he looked like he had been crying, he really didn't want to Dan to see him like this. He needed to be stronger and protect Dan. Like an older brother was meant to.

"Come on, Dan, we're going to dinner." Emily said, Dan nodded, and began walking beside Phil.

"Phil, you look like you've been crying again." Dan murmured to Phil as they were walking.

"I-I know," Phil stuttered and looked down at the ground, ashamed that Dan had noticed.

"Phil, I'm fine you know. I won't let anyone hurt me." Dan reassured him; Phil nodded and offered him a small smile which Dan returned.

The three of them continued into the cafeteria, Dan and Phil gathered their food while Emily picked out a place for them to sit. Phil found it strange how Emily was so quick to snap at him to eat when she wasn't eating herself. Yet, he figured the reason behind that might be too personal therefore he was not about to question the pink-haired girl.

"So, you were going to tell us something. Something about how this was all going to come to an end." Phil pointed out, reminding her of their earlier conversation at lunch.

"Oh yes! Okay, but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone else about this. Not until I say you can, got it?" Emily hissed in a lower voice. Her eyes darting around the room again, watching as people passed by their table, and glaring at them suspiciously.

"I promise," Dan and Phil stated in unison, exchanging worried glances with one another. This time for the well-being and mental health of the girl.

"Alright, well, you see. I plan to start a revolution. To gather the people in this mental asylum and start something like Katniss's revolution in the Hunger Games. Except, unfortunately, we've not a clue as to how this will turn out. We have to try though. I don't know about the rest of these people, and you guys, but I don't want to be stuck here forever. I don't want to watch the world become 'perfect'. There's perfection in imperfection. We're imperfect! There's perfection in us! I think we have a shot at something like this." Emily shout-whispered.

"How do you plan to do that exactly?" Dan wondered, Phil nodded agreeing that he too wanted to know.

"I haven't worked out all the details. I need to figure it out before I start gathering more people, but do you guys think you want to be apart? It's going to be dangerous, and there might be death. You might die, I'm not going to lie. But please. To stop this Apocalypse, or die trying. Honestly, wouldn't dying be better than being stuck here forever? Knowing that you did nothing wrong. Knowing that you're not mental. That you're just different." Emily pleaded.

Phil looked deep into Emily's eyes. There was so much expectancy, so much pleading it was almost unbearable. She wanted this to end badly. She was determined to bring down the government. While she wasn't begging for their help on her hands and knees, she was begging for their help with her eyes. She needed them.

The black-haired young man turned to his brunette-haired companion both exchanging questioning looks, before both gave each other looks of certainty. Nodding, Phil turned back to Emily with their answer:

"We'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Catcher

Phil rested his head on Emily's shoulder as tears streamed down his pale face again. The sound of his tears falling off his chin and onto her jeans was like the sound of rain. The room was illuminated only by the small flickering flame of the candle Emily brought in when she entered his room. It had been a week since Phil and Dan had been brought to the asylum, and every night for Phil it was the same thing.

He would fall asleep only to have nightmares of bad things happening to his younger companion or Emily. Then would come the pink fluffy-haired girl, waking him up, and staying for an hour or so just to comfort him.

Phil was beginning to regret this as well. He could see that it was because of him that Emily wasn't receiving enough sleep at night. Her eyes had began to sink in from exhaustion. Even though he would tell her that she could leave after she woke him up, she wouldn't however. Her soft smile still visible in the faint light of the candle; Emily would snuggle herself into him in attempt to comfort him.

Within the week, Phil had learned a lot about Emily. She was only nineteen years old. She had been at the mental asylum for two months. She had experienced electric shock therapy five times for doing multiple wrongdoings. She also had to witness someone have their heart removed as a punishment because she had tried to escape, but the mental asylum couldn't do away with her just then because she was 'The Nightmare Catcher'. Emily also had been forced into abortion because when the officials brought her to the asylum she was three months pregnant. Her baby bump was just beginning to form.

"If it was a boy I would've called him Jack, if it had been a girl I would've called her Catherine." Emily said to Phil and Dan one day at lunch. Phil remembered seeing her silver-green eyes glisten with tears wanting to be shed, but she didn't let a single one fall.

Phil felt sorrow for Emily. To have to unwillingly give up her unborn child like that. He could only imagine how painful that was for her. Phil liked Emily, there was just something about her that fascinated him. She was beautiful, strong, caring, and kind in his eyes. Being so young and yet carrying on with everything she has been through. Phil marveled at that.

One night, when Emily had come in to wake him up from the usual nightmare. He noticed that she had been crying herself. Her cheeks tear-stained and the whites of her eyes colored red. Phil wasn't the one in need of comfort that night, no, it was Emily.

* * *

_"What's wrong, Emily?" Phil questioned, his ice-blue eyes switched from fear to concern._

_"Nothing, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Emily asked, she was attempting to get him to change the subject. Phil wasn't going to let that happen._

_"I'm fine, Emily, what's wrong? You've been crying." Phil pointed out. Emily looked as if she were going to protest again, but she stopped for a moment. Then sighing, she laid down on his bed next to him._

_"I was just thinking...that...I've failed as a mother." Emily admitted. This statement shocked Phil. Then he had to take a step back and remember. She was still just a nineteen-year-old girl. She still had insecurities._

_"What makes you think that?" Phil wondered, lying back down next to her. She stared up at the ceiling while Phil looked at her, waiting for her answer._

_"Well, I didn't protect my child right? I let the government take him or her. A mother is supposed to protect her children. So, in a way, I failed as a mother. Right?" Emily questioned. The question was really rhetorical, but Phil answered anyways._

_"No, I don't think you did." Phil told her._

_"What makes you think that?" Emily wondered._

_"You couldn't have done anything, you told Dan and I that you fought back. That you tried to get away, but couldn't because of your caution as a pregnant mother. That's not your fault. It's the governments. You didn't fail as a mother. I think you would have made a good mother too." Phil explained his reason for thinking of such._

_Emily turned on her side and looked at him. There was admiration and affection in her silver-greens. "You really think so?" Emily asked._

_"I do. Also, you can always have more children." Phil suggested._

_"Yeah, but if this whole revolution thing of mine doesn't exactly work out. If I'm still stuck in this asylum, then I can't. And if it does work out, my boyfriend thinks I'm dead. I'd have to find someone else, and I think James was the only guy who really loved me." Emily sighed._

_Phil tossed and turned this information in his head. She was right about the first part, but entirely wrong about the second half._

_"I would have children with you," Phil said without thinking, and the second after it was out of his mouth he wished he hadn't said it. A silence settled for a moment before Emily broke it._

_"Hopefully they'd have your blue eyes." Emily murmured, Phil turned to look at Emily. Over-joyed and surprised at what she had said. She smiled brightly at him, and he returned her smile. Phil pulled her closer to him and the two stayed like that for God knows how long. That was until Emily had to leave._

* * *

Phil thought he understood now as to why this revolution was so important to Emily. It was because the government had taken something so important from her. It was all for the unborn child of hers. Phil wondered if she really considered having kids with him. He said he would because it would make her happy to have more children. He just wondered if she had been serious.

He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked into her silver-greens. The same concern and worry stirred within them. She always have gave him that look. She was always concerned about him. Phil wondered if she was even concerned for herself. Like how she would order Dan and him to eat when she wouldn't eat herself. Becoming abnormally thin either with or without actual intention.

"Emily, have you really considered having children with me?" Phil asked, bringing up the conversation from two nights before.

"Ever since you suggested it, I've thought about it, why?" Emily wondered in response.

"I was just wondering, because I really would have children with you. It would make you happy, and I want you to be happy." Phil explained.

"It would make me happy, but I want you to be happy too. Plus, if the revolution doesn't work...I can't have anymore." Emily sighed, even in the dim light Phil could see that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He embraced her, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"I would be more than happy to start a family with you. Even if the revolution doesn't work, I promise that you will have more children. I don't care what this mental asylum believes, I'd burn them all if they came near you and my - our - child." Phil commented.

He could feel Emily's breathy laugh tickle the fabric of his shirt before she spoke. "That's sweet, Phil, but don't promise something like that please. What if you meet a really nice girl and want to start a family with her instead? I wouldn't want you to keep your promise then." Emily retorted.

"No, I'll keep my promise. I always do." Phil murmured and hugging her tightly for a second before releasing her from his grip.

The same admiration and affection was held within her silver-greens as she looked into his ice blues. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, a corner of her lip caught the corner of his. She then slid herself off his bed, grabbed the candlelight, and left.

Phil laid back down, but instead of closing his eyes instantly. He thought for a moment. Could he really keep his promise? Of course he could, he thought. He would for Emily, no matter what. She deserved to have such a promise made and kept. She deserved to have this revolution work out. She deserved everything that had been taken away from her. He would make life kind to The Nightmare Catcher again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Samhainophobic

September had turned into October, although Phil had not seen the light of day in the month he had been there at the asylum, he still imagined the leaves turning into beautiful colors. He missed the sunlight, he missed the outside world, and he prayed ever-so dearly that this revolution of Emily's would work. Over time, she had begun to piece her full plan together. So far, it was rather clever and deceiving. Yet, Phil still feared that someone would catch them and remove their hearts. Of course, Emily laughed at this and told him there was nothing to worry about.

Honestly, Phil was beginning to sort of fear Emily. There was this sort of fire in her silver-greens now that sparked a terror in Phil. He wasn't exactly sure why, but it did. He knew that she was just determined to have this revolution, he just feared that she would become too determined and become blinded. Also, at the same time, Phil felt as if there was something she knew that the rest of them didn't. A part of her plan she wouldn't tell them.

"Don't worry about Emily, she knows what she's doing." Violet, a blond-haired girl who had joined their little revolution, told him one afternoon. Noticing that as Emily was explaining more of her plan to them that Phil was becoming nervous.

Three more teenagers had become apart of their revolution out of Emily's choice. These four teenagers had arrived towards the end of September. Emily chose them because of their novelty to the asylum.

Violet, as mentioned earlier, was one of them. She was a seventeen-year-old girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She often wore dresses with a cardigan. Along her left wrist were many scars. Some older than others, but all the same. She also had a strange obsession with referencing towards the American television show known as 'American Horror Story'. Yet, despite how she seemed slightly demented. She was nice, smart girl.

Another new member was Conner. He was an eighteen-year-old boy with haircut similar to Dan and Phil's but shorter. He was often dressed in blacks, purples, blues, and skinny jeans. He was a pyromania, as he often suggested the use of fire within Emily's plan. He was intelligent too, but often got on Violet's nerves causing the two to argue some. Phil didn't mind him, as long as the boy didn't get a hold of fire.

The last member to join their group was another girl called Victorie. She was the youngest of them at sixteen-years-old. She had long ebony black hair and bright blue eyes. She often wore tank-tops and skinny jeans like Emily. She had an obsession with ghosts, demons, and Hell. It terrified Phil, and he considered her the scariest one of the group. Though Emily chose her because Victorie's a compulsive liar. A good one at that. Victorie got along well with Conner, which sort of worried Phil for their well-beings.

Any-who, Emily's plan was to be taken action at midnight of October 30th which would basically make it Halloween. Emily had explained to them that they were going to escape by shutting down all the power. Which meant shutting down the security cameras. Despite how workers didn't remain at night. Guards did at the front of the asylum. Emily then instructed that she would run out, and distract the guards. Making them chase her while the others escaped to Pennsylvania State University.

Emily had a friend there and her friend would then give them a dorm room to stay in until it was time for to take action again. Phil was against having Emily be to one to run out and distract the guards, but he didn't have a better plan therefore he didn't say anything.

* * *

_October 30th, 2013. 11:00 p.m._

One hour, Phil realized as he sat in Emily's bedroom with the rest of the group. Everyone was quiet, Phil and Dan glanced at each other nervously while the other three members glanced at each other with looks of excitement. They were ready for whatever happened. They were surprisingly alright with the fact that they just might sacrifice their life for freedom that might not even be achieved in the end.

Emily had left to go to the main office where the security system was located. She had stolen a key from a worker there earlier that day. The plan was working surprisingly well so far. Yet, Phil still had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was about to happen.

Soon enough, the ceiling lights above them turned off and the flashlights they had been given were turned on. There was shifting as the five of them stood to their feet. Knowing that it was time to take action. Violet, the most fearless of them, pushed open the door; leading them out into the corridor. Phil had never been out of his room at night, and the corridors were so much more terrifying in the dark.

The five of them met Emily in the middle where two corridors collided. The same intense spark of determination lit her silver-green eyes like a fire. Where the corridors collided, forming one, lead to the entrance to the asylum.

"Remember, run. As fast as you can. If you here me scream or anything, ignore it. Just run, and leave me. I'll be back." Emily reminded them, this really unnerved Phil. If he heard Emily scream, he wouldn't want to keep running. He would want to turn around and look for her. Make sure that she was alright, but he knew that it would be dangerous. Plus, it would ruin the first part of their revolution. He couldn't do that to Emily.

"Turn off your flashlights." Emily instructed them, there was silence as everyone watched Emily's silhouette. Then she took off running towards the front entrance. The five left moved slowly towards the door, and watched as Emily took off speeding down the sidewalk while the two guards that stood watch run after her.

"Now!" Violet shout-whispered to them, running towards the glass door; pushing it open and running in the opposite direction of where Emily had run off to. Conner followed behind, then Victorie; Dan and Phil were the last ones to escape the asylum.

Phil noted how terrifying and horrible it was to run in the dark. Not quite being able to see where he was going, and all he could do was follow the shadows of his revolution members. His eyes were mostly trained on Violet, whom he could identify in the dark of the night. Her yellow cardigan billowed behind her as she ran ahead, her speed amazing.

Soon enough, Phil could see Pennsylvania State University. The younger ones were already racing up the steps of the college, and Violet was now conversing with a figure that stood at the entrance.

"Ah, so you are Emily's friend. You know to help us, right?" Phil heard Violet say as he came to a stop beside Dan.

"Yes I am, I'm Ethan, and yes I do. Follow me, but don't make a sound." Ethan instructed them, before pulling open the entrance, and leading them inside.

Ethan looked to be no older than nineteen-years-old, he had dark brown hair and blue-almost-violet eyes that glimmered in the dim lighting of the college. Phil stayed beside Dan as they walked, glancing at Dan every so often. Although his face was expressionless, his dark brown eyes told Phil he was terrified.

"I heard Emily scream." Dan whispered to Phil as they continued to walk down what seemed to be an everlasting corridor.

"What? When?" Phil questioned, a fear growing inside him that Emily had gotten caught and was getting her heart removed.

"I accidentally went the wrong way, I heard her scream. It was so high-pitched, it was almost like a whimper. I wanted to find her and help her, but I know I couldn't." Dan explained, there were tears forming in his eyes. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, giving him a brief hug before continuing on following Ethan and the others.

* * *

Ethan brought them to a dorm room that was all the way down the other end of the corridor. Ethan explained to them that it was once Emily's dorm room, before she was taken to the asylum. He then excused himself so that he could go find them some dinner; leaving the five of them in the dorm.

Phil watched as Conner and Victorie sat on the air mattress placed in the middle of the room, between the two beds. Violet wandered over to the dresser also between the two beds, and began looking. Pulling out drawers and examining objects in them. He watched as she unfolded a notebook piece of paper; her eyes scanning over it before they widened in surprise.

"Guys! This is for us!" Violet acknowledged, causing everyone to look at her.

"Is it from Emily?" Conner wondered, eyeing the paper with suspicious golden eyes; Violet nodded, everyone then began insisting that she read it now. Violet cleared her throat, and began:

"_As I'm writing this, it is Halloween of 2011. Something bad is starting, the government is making my friends disappear. Yet, I know that I will be the one to end it. This note if for my revolution team that I will later gather. Hopefully, I'll remember to pick three boys and two girls. If I don't then screw me. Anyways, if my revolution team is reading this at the moment then my first part of the plan has worked. Yet, that also means that I'm either dead or on the run. If I don't return to this room in three days, I'm dead, but you have to continue to this revolution. For me. If I am dead, the next oldest girl will take my place as 'leader'. Anyways, your next step is to draw attention. As in, I want a stand up. You have to retreat to South Dakota. There is a mental asylum there too, but this one is very special. This one contains all band members from Sleeping With Sirens to Paramore to Skillet. Hayley Williams knows me, I've met her; talked to her. She knows about this. You need to get a concert together, and there is where you will start the revolution. Where you will announce it. Get it public. Oh, and don't give Ethan any trouble. Rise in revolution!_"_  
_

"Wait...so that means Violet's our 'leader' now? What? That's not fair! Why is it always the girls?" Conner protested before earning a quick slap on the arm from Victorie.

"Emily believed in giving the next oldest girl the position because she thought that the girl would have similar ideas as to her. And she was kidding about the last part about not giving me trouble. You won't be any trouble." Ethan admitted from the doorway of the room, where he stood with a tray full of different food items. Ethan bid them goodnight and left, saying that he would bring them something tomorrow morning.

Phil was heartbroken to hear that Emily, even way back then, had considered the possibility that she would die to end the Apocalypse. The thought of her, back in the asylum, having her heart removed because of all of this caused Phil to not become hungry. Therefore he sat back as he watched the others eat, yet, he wasn't the only one not eating.

Violet sat on the bed with the purple bedding on it, her brown eyes watching over the others as they ate. Phil walked over to her, and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Why don't you eat?" Phil wondered; he knew Violet wouldn't be offend. She was a nice girl, despite her obsession with the terrifying 'American Horror Story' show.

"You guys need to eat more than I do, I have to watch over you now." Violet explained, not taking her eyes off her companions who sat on the floor eating and talking.

"You still need to eat too, keep you strong you know." Phil pointed out; for a moment Violet didn't speak, she merely stared at the opposite wall before finally answering him. This time she turned to him, her brown eyes connecting with his ice blue.

"I think this is what Emily would've done. She would've sat back and let you guys eat before herself. That's the kind of leader she was. Since I'm the leader now, I think I need to start acting and thinking like she would. And she would put herself before us." Violet murmured.

In a twisted for of logic, that made sense. Phil knew that this is how Emily would be. Yet, Violet was by far the skinniest of all of them. Her dark crimson red tank-top she wore that night showed her ribs. Outlining them. She needed to eat. Yet, Phil had a feeling that she wouldn't. At least not until all of them ate before her.

"You need to eat." Violet said after a long moment of silence.

"I can't, I'm too worried about Emily." Phil admitted. Violet turned to look at him again, there was an unreadable emotion in her brown eyes. It made the hair on Phil's neck stick up, but not in a fearful way. There was something about Violet that kind of rubbed Phil in both the wrong and the right way. Yet he couldn't quite understand it.

Violet rested her hand on Phil's for a second. "I'm sure she's alright," Violet suggested, yet her eyes told him that she wasn't as sure as she sounded. Yet before Phil could say anything else, she switched the subject.

"We need to sleep in pairs, you know. I imagine that Conner and Victorie will sleep together, probably on the air mattress. Will you and Dan sleep together? Or Dan and me? Or you and me?" Violet questioned.

Phil pondered it for a moment. He really didn't feel comfortable sleeping with Dan in the same bed. Despite how he saw Dan as a younger brother, it sort of bothered him in a way. In the 'no-I'm-not-homosexual-I-swear-but-we're-sleeping- together-anyways-because-fuck-logic' kind of way.

"You and me could be fine." Phil concurred; Violet nodded. Phil didn't mind, Violet reminded him a lot of Emily. Just with longer blond hair and brown eyes. Yet, the two of them shared a lot of the same personality traits. Violet then announced that it was time for bed, and getting underneath the covers of the bed she was already sitting on top of with Phil. He moved himself in front of her, so that she slept next to the wall, and that if anyone fell off the bed it would be him. The two were close enough that he could feel the soft fabric of her cardigan on his arm. Before Phil had completely fallen asleep, he registered the fact in his head that he could feel Violet pressing closer into him.


End file.
